Operation: Deadpoint 2
Introduction Operation Deadpoint 2 is War Commander's 18th Special Event. As with previous events, Commanders are challenged to complete increasingly difficult stages of battle against a Rogue Faction. For each successful stage completed the Player is awarded Event Experience Points which may be used to purchase Special Event Units that are otherwise not obtainable. Link to Official Kixeye Forum Post on Event : Event Information Event Stagger Start Time Information Click "Expand' to View Information. (https://www.kixeye.com/forum/discussion/399504) To ensure a smooth launch, the event stagger will be different from previous events. Kixeye will be staggering the event start by individual sectors as opposed to batches. Please read the times below for more information: *Sectors 000-049 should all be in by: 09:35am PDT *Sectors 050-099 should all be in by: 10:11am PDT *Sectors 100-149 should all be in by: 10:47am PDT *Sectors 150-199 should all be in by: 11:23am PDT *Sectors 200-249 should all be in by: 11:59am PDT *Sectors 250-299 should all be in by: 12:34am PDT *Sectors 300-349 should all be in by: 1:10pm PDT *Sectors 350-399 should all be in by: 1:46pm PDT *Sectors 400+ should all be in by: 2:01pm PDT ---- New Event Prizes Unavailable this Event:'' Widowmaker, Laser Tank Schematic, Ionized Armor and Heavy Ionized Armor'. Basic Play Information *'Each Player will have a Special Rogue Faction Event Base adjacent to their own base. ' **This Rogue base may only be attacked by the player who is attached to it. *'To complete each Defense Wave the Player must Defend their Base from a Rogue Attack. ' **The Player's Base is considered successfully defended when all attacking Rogue Units have been eliminated while preventing the Player's 'Command Center' from being destroyed. **The Player must repeat any stage in which the 'Command Center is destroyed in order to move on to the next stage. **The Player may surrender a stage at any time during the Rogue Attack. After which the Player may then Repair and Adjust the Base Defenses and restart that stage from the beginning. **Each attack, they may start from different directions *'''Standard Attack Waves **To complete a Standard Attack Wave the Player must Destroy all Buildings and[[ Turrets| Turrets]] on the Rogue Event Base. **The Player may stop and start the attack as many time as they find necessary. This is no Time Limit. *'Fortress Waves ' **When Attacking Fortresses troops deploy & attack from only one angle. **Bonus Icons will disappear 5 minutes since the first spot of the base. After it is repaired, players can see the bonus icons again, and all bonus xp will be set to 0. Another 5 minutes for destruction. **On Fortress bases the Player will be able to earn Bonus XP by destroying targets with Bonus Icons above them before the Bonus Timer expires. The Wave XP and Bonus XP are added together and payed out when the Base is fully destroyed. **When attacking a Fortress teh player will have 1 hour to destroy it before it repairs back to full health. Shown by a timer on the World Map. The Timer Starts with your first attack on that Fortress *'The Special Units may be purchased during the event. '''As the player acquires XP they may at any time during and up to 48 hours after the end of the event, chose to spend all or a portion of their XP on one or more of the newley introduced Event Units in the 'Event Shop. Also available in the 'Event Shop '''are all the past Event Units with the exception of the Units from the Event that immediately preceded the current one, 'Operation: Deadpoint. *'The Event ends in one of two ways for a Player.' **First, if the''' Official Event Clock''' expires. The event runs for a limited time of 5 days after which time the Special Rogue Base will be removed from the map. **Second, the Player reaches a Stage that he or she can not defeat thus forcing them to resign from the Event. *'The prize tab will maintain 48 hours after the event timer reaches 0:00.' **First, 48 hours after the''' Official Event Clock''' expires, the prize redemption tab also closes. You will lose all XP you gained. **Second, the Player did not gain xp or the player's remaining xp is 0 at the end of the event, the prize tab immediately closes Wave Information Click "Expand' to View Information. - '''''Wave Milestones: Due to the fact that not all Players will receive all Bonus eXP the following table shows a running eXP total that includes NO BONUSES! Standard Attack Waves: *Every 5th wave after Wave 4, the first attack wave. ( Wave 4, 9, 14, 19, 24, 29... ) Fortress Waves: *Every 10th Wave. ( Wave 10, 20, 30..... ) ---- Additional Information * This is''' General Mutoto's' third solo 'Special Event' as antagonist. His previous solo Special Events being: 'Operation: Warlord' and 'Operation: Deadpoint. * Operation: Deadpoint 2 will be the last with the [[Napalm Turret |'Napalm Turre't in]] the '''Event Shop. Afterwards Kixeye has suggested that it will be available through ways. See Here. * Fact * For this Special Event the following''' Event Units' are offered in the' Event Shop at 50% off the regular XP price : **Elite Rhino '- 7,500 xp **'Elite Suicide Truck '- 11,000 xp **'Napalm Turret '- 15,000 xp *Note: It will take 5 hours after the downtime for all event bases to spawn. Official Kixeye Links about Operation: Deadpoint 2 *R.U.B.I. Event Page *Link Known Event Bugs Listed here are bugs that have been identified with this Unit. Once fixed each issue will be moved to Resolved. '''Existing Known Bugs :' *Sound has been turned off on preview as it was causing issues. ( Preview Server ) *Event schematics do not transfer over to preview.( Preview Server ) Resolved Bugs : * * Fourm Disscussion Links : *'Preview Server - Operation: Deadpoint 2' Quotes Gallery Sin título.png|First Announcment ops deadpoint 2.PNG|Introduction Ad Deadpoint2-2nd-Announcement.jpg|2nd Announcement Deadpoint-3rd-Announcement.jpg|3rd Announcement Deadpoint2-SaleUnits.png|Sale Items for Deadpoint 2 --- NOT FINALIZED Spectre Enlarged View 1.JPG|The Spectre Video Navigation Category:Event